1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic copying apparatus and more particularly to an electrophotographic copying apparatus in which the transfer of images is performed by a transfer master having interval polarization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an electrophotographic copying apparatus for copying original pictures according to the electrophotographic principle a series of steps of procedure, i.e. electrification of transfer master-exposure-development and transfer to recording medium-fixation and cleaning of transfer master, are performed each time a copy is produced. These series of steps are completely repeated even if the same original is used to produce a plurality of copies thereof. In order to shorten the time required for copying, it is only necessary to decrease the time required for each of the aforementioned steps. However, the step of electrification cannot be of too short a time since the time for effecting uniform electrification depends on the dimensions of the area to be electrified. In addition, it is also difficult to shorten the time for the step of exposure since exposure time, i.e. necessary quantity of light for exposure, should be determined by the sensitivity of material.